


Our Fortress

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Jonathan returns to his family.





	Our Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 - Fortress

When Patrick had first met Jonathan, he never imagined that his life would be like this.  They were in college, both studying elementary education.  What Patrick hadn’t known was that Jonathan enlisted in the military.  He had always told himself that he would never be with someone who was because he’s seen the heartache it brings on both sides.  By the time he learned that Jonathan was it was far too late.  He’d already fallen for the other man.

 

They were married the summer before their senior year and they had their first child through surrogate the year after they graduated.  They had originally planned on waiting, but it seemed like the perfect time.  Patrick had gotten his dream teaching position.  While Jonathan wasn’t in his perfect position, it was a great position.  They were settled and ready to start their family.

 

The biggest adjustment that Patrick had to deal with was living on base.  It had been difficult in the beginning, but he learned the life quickly.  Hannah was three when the twins, Declan and Dakota, were born.  They had the perfect family.

 

And then Jonathan had been deployed.  It was something that neither Patrick nor Jonathan had ever thought they’d have to deal with.  Patrick had been lucky enough to have made a few friends with other husbands that had already been through this.  Duncan and Adam had been amazing through the entire process.

 

There had been plenty of times when Patrick thought he’d completely fall apart.  If it weren’t for Duncan and Adam he probably would have.  Of course, their three kids have helped him to push through.  He had a reason to get up in the morning.

 

When Jonathan had been injured, Patrick didn’t know how he would make it through.  Especially in the beginning when he had no idea how Jonathan was.  That all changed with one single phone call.

 

“I’m coming home.”

 

It’s all Patrick needed to hear from Jonathan. 

 

Now Patrick and the kids are waiting for Jonathan to walk in.  Other than knowing that this is the day, they had no idea when Jonathan would actually be arriving.  Patrick tried to continue his day as any other day, but he was too excited… nervous even.  Nervous, Patrick can’t believe he’s actually nervous.  It’s not like they’ve never seen each other before. 

 

Patrick is folding a load of laundry when he hears the front door open.  He drops the pants he has and walks out of the laundry room.  As he rounds the corner to the front room, he sucks in a deep breath.  There he is.

 

“Johnny,” Patrick whispers.

 

Jonathan sets his bag down and smiles at Patrick.  “Paddy,” he says.  He closes the distance and hugs his husband.  “Oh God, I’ve missed you.”

 

Patrick clings to him.  “Missed you too.”  He pulls back just enough to let Jonathan kiss him.  “I can’t believe you’re really here.”

 

“Daddy!” Hannah shrieks as she runs over.

 

Patrick takes a step back so Jonathan can kneel down and hug their daughter.  He watches as the boys run over too.  Jonathan wraps his arms around all three of their kids and holds them close.  Patrick smiles at the sight through his tears.

 

“Daddy,” Declan says.  “You made it to the fortress.”

 

Patrick can’t help but laugh a little.  “The boys learned what a fortress was at school this week.”

 

Jonathan smiles.  “Is this our fortress, Dec?”

 

“Yes!”


End file.
